Too old to die, young enough to love
by Starangels89
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, give it a go, if u enjoy then welcome aboard if not then im sorry for wasting your time. Rated M for swearing, a bit of violence and possible sex scenes (if I don't die from cringing) hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I'm a brand spanking new at this writing and uploading on fanfic so please be kind and patient if I mess up, all the characters except my oc belongs to trueblood ofcourse, hope you enjoy!**

Worried debates raced through my mind. Countless amount of times in the last few hours I have asked myself whether I had missed the appointment to recieve my share of good luck or whether the lack of fear that was installed into me as a child has led me to this place and the predicament that I find myself in. Even as I sit here on the hard concrete, locked away, dark and cold and miserable, face pressed up against the bars in my tattered dirty clothing, I cannot find it in myself to regret my actions, it was for my family, it was to save the life of a person my guardian loves. I can never regret trying, I only wish I wasn't so obvious, that i didn't stumble in blindly thinking I can fix everything by sheer bravery and will power. I guess I failed to attend my secret spy skills appointment also which is ironic due to the "gift" I posses. I use this term loosley because although I have now accepted the special skill I have claimed since as long as I can remember , I have often loathed recieving it, allowing it to cut me off from what is considered to be polite society and away from the norm that I craved for a long time, but enough of that for now, I guess you are wondering what situation I find myself in and how I came to be in it. To explain fully I shall have to start at the begining...

..the begining started with a lovely young woman named Emma, she had recieved a troubled upbringing with a absent father and a cruel uncaring mother so at the tender age of 17 she ran away from home. Spending a short time on the streets, she bounced between a large number of low paid jobs, somewhere along the way she birthed a child from a 'paid one night stand' which was how my guardian described it to me when I pressed for answers, yes you have got it, that child was me, and I was named Alyssa. For a couple of years my mother struggled to keep a roof over our heads and food on our table and due to the pressure of responsibility at such a young age, often had bouts of depression. On one of these spells of low mood my mother decided to let her hair loose and after leaving me with a friendly neighbour she headed to the nearest bar to drink and dance and forget for a while. Unbeknownst to my naive mother she had walked right into a vampire bar named fangtasia. Being the great lover of dancing that she was and not being the least bit shy having had a few alcoholic beverages in her system, she completely let loose and caught the gaze of a certain blonde Viking named Eric who happened to be the owner of the bar and also a vampire. The rest of the story is somewhat hazy to me as I was very young and not much has been explained to me but from what I understand Eric had offered my mother a job in his bar as a dancer and bought us a home in which to live in. Eventually she became his and they had a wonderful even if unconventional relationship, although I believe there was no love on either side, there was a strong bond and fondness for eachother and we was all very happy for a time. That was until mother stumbled upon a vampire feeding and lost her life, at eight years old I was crushed and left an orphan, some time during her time with Eric she had expressed she wished him to adopt me should the worst happen to her and although he refused and brushed it off at the time he had a change of heart after the death and took me under his wing, he was now my guardian and I was his ward, later I learned that the vampire who murdered my mother was dealt with but that was all kept very secret so the authority could not learn of it and punish Eric.

During the time of my mother's death, or close after, I started to realise I could read peoples emotions as though they was my own and could therefore read peoples actions very clearly and can anticipate them if looked at properly. This made it difficult to make friends and as I couldn't read vampire emotions I tended to drift towards the vampires my adopted family surrounded themselves with, for a time this worried and upset me as I so wanted to be a normal child like all the children at school but I eventually accepted my gift and enjoyed spending time with the so called darker beings of society. My body clock was beyond messed up by the age of eleven and eventually it was decided I was to be homeschooled at night, which suited me fine as I was always a night owl anyway, the years went by and even though Pam often used me as doll to dress up and Eric constantly teased me how clumsy and obviously human I am there was genuine affection there and I grew up happy and generally in peace up until a few days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

On that day where everything changed I was listening to cheesy pop songs on the beats headphones Eric had bought me for my 16th birthday a few weeks earlier, apparently he couldn't hear steps being played at high volume one more time otherwise he would lose his sanity, as I was listening I thought I heard a loud bang mid chorus, I paused the music and listened intently, just as I was about to play the song again I heard a loud crash, getting up from my bed, I slipped on my unicorn slippers and headed to the source of the noise, when I got to the door in question I realised it was Eric and Pam having very heated words, about to walk away (I had been warned quite severely before about listening in to private vampire business) when I heard Eric say "my maker has gone missing Pam do you expect me to sit around and do nothing" I was completely shocked, I had never heard Eric talk about his maker before, stupidly I had somehow assumed that Eric hadn't been made at all and was somehow born vampire, which of course made no sense now I think about it. I listened closely to the door trying to be as quiet as humanely possible thanking my lucky stars that they both seemed to be too worked up to hear my hammering heartbeat on the other side of the door. Pam then heatedly stated how 'godric is a sherriff and his underlings are more than capable of finding him' at that point I heard Eric growl and more shattered glass noises bounced across the walls, "no Pam, if the fellowship have him we are going to need more than two brain dead vampire shits to get him out alive, we need to find out what they have planned, I need to speak to sookie" eric snarled, there was a pause before Pam spoke again "what about..." Eric interrupted quickly with a sharp "No". I quickly stepped away from the door and made my way back to my bedroom on wobbly knees wondering who Pam was going to suggest sending to help, how could I help? I wanted to help my family, suddenly there was the lightbulb moment and what Pam was about to say became clear, Pam was suggesting me, that I could help because of my abilities, I could actually help. Excitement bubbled up inside me, it wasn't often I was made useful to my vampire family, But how could I help? Eric would never let me go, the excitement feeling bubbled away and dropped to the bottom of my stomach and then rose again as nervous butterflies, what if he didn't know?. Yes, so my brilliant (sort of) idea took off from there, I researched where the fellowship was based, Dallas of course, wrote an email to the head of the church a Mr Steven Newlin telling him I'd like to join his congregation and to expect me soon for a meeting, I then booked a flight for myself using Eric's credit card (memorised from years of online shopping nights with Pam) packed a few items and waited until day time to make my escape. My plan was fool proof, (sort of).


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapping my arms around myself to steel off the cold I sniffled trying to hold back tears, years of living with vampires taught me to have a hard as stone exterior but inside I was ashamed and let weakness take over for a few minutes knowing I was alone, how stupid I was to believe I could be of any use, I should have stayed home and let Eric deal with all this. I suddenly laughed out loud imagining what Eric's expression was like when he realised my little self was gone and had just hopped on a plane, first class might I add, using his money. Now laughing tears running down my face I quickly wiped them away and tried to get comfy on the hard floor of this basement prison. Thinking back once again to the story from where I left it.

Escaping the house was a lot easier than I thought, no one stopped me from leaving but why would they? It was my home not a prison and a human girl needed a bit of sunlight. Checking in and boarding was a bit worrying as I had never flown before but I managed and soon stepped off the plane to the hot humid air of Texas. Wiping the sweat from my brow and wishing I had thought of a better outfit than high waist skinny jeans with a t-shirt tucked in, I hailed a taxi and gave the directions to the vampire hating church I was eager to get to, wanting to get there as soon as possible so my nerves would not get the better of me in my mission. Pulling up outside, I steeled myself and stepped out of the taxi and walked up to the building where I saw a man and woman waiting, I presumed at the time they was Steven and his wife Sarah and I was correct, I remember they wore huge crazy smiles on thier face and I lost my nerves a bit, walking slowly I kept saying over and over in my head "James bond mode girl you can do this".A way too cheerful introduction to the church later and a sob story about vampires by me (the shaking and the nerves seemed to help make the fear and sorrow real in my opinion) and I was officially a part of the fellowship of the sun, urgh! Not wasting any time at all (stupidly not assessing any of the situation) I began to 'discreetly' search the church after the congregation broke out,, where would one keep a vampire if one was a crazy happy fellow? Of course I somehow concluded the only place was the basement after searching countless cloakrooms. Ofcourse i was not aware of the suspicious eyes that followed my every move, those eyes belonged to that filthy pervert Gabe and soon he caught on to my plan, embarrassingly I was caught by the said man, trying to pick the basement door lock with a hair grip whilst shout whispering "hello...sir...Eric sent me to get you out', (stupid I know) well I'm sure it was quite obvious at that point that I wasnt there to pray and sing hymns. Even so there still remains to be no need for that brute to manhandle me to Steven who told me ' how very disappointed he was that I turned out to be a bloodsuckers whore'to which i responded with something along the lines of 'get fucked for once you boring bastard' that was apparently a huge mistake and the wrong thing to say as next thing I knew I was bankhanded rather hard across the face and thrown into this cage, in this cold basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Hang on? Basement? Oh my god I got into the basement! I'm a freaking genius! pulling myself up I press again against the bars and start shouting out "hello? Eric's maker?" No response, I shout again "r u there?" Silence again. Disappointment flooded through me and I started to realise how truly fucked I was, Eric didn't even know where I was, I'd left no note and we had never shared blood so he was clueless as to where to come looking for me, on top of that I was out of genius plans and schemes. "Knulla" I sighed throwing my worn body against the rough surface of the fridgid wall at the exact same time a low masculine deadly sounding voice echoed from the same wall "what are you doing here? How do you know my son", Screeching I pulled myself a few inches away on pure instinct, shock tingling through my limbs, since when do fucking walls talk? Wait did he just say son? Suddenly elated I threw myself at the wall.

"I knew you was here, I'm Alyssa, I'm here on behalf of Eric" a loud sigh drifted through the wall followed by a quiet "you should not have come, Eric should not have sent you child" I frowned firstly from the term he used, child? (Ugh so condescending) but mostly because he sounded so defeated. What had they done to make him feel this way? Why is a vampire older than Eric trapped in a basement he could easily walk out of with minimal effort? None of this made any sense and I decided to find out just exactly what was going on.

"Well technically Eric didn't send me, actually he is probably going to kill me for trying to help you on my own, he will be worried sick, good job I had the solicitor officiate the no killing contract" awkward first meeting bad jokes coming out now, great.

"Eric will be worried about you?" he sounded skeptical and quite honestly I don't blame him, Eric is not exactly the caring kind, especially towards humans. I was just glad he let the joke slide.

"Yeah we got history, I'm practically family, so should I start guessing your name or..."

"I apologize for my rudeness, it's godric, may I ask how exactly you became practically family with eric?"

"Nice to meet you godric, oh it's not really an interesting story, Eric and mom was close so when she died he took over raising me, well him and pam, I was eight so I didn't need raising that much which is good because I'm pretty sure id be fucked otherwise"

A short low chuckle reverberated the wall between us and I congratulated myself silently that I made the all serious, depressive vampire laugh.

"You are probably right, Child rearing is not a skill I would have assumed Eric would have, at the very least he has at least refrained from killing you"

I smiled, thinking of all the times I had strained Eric's temper to the point where I thought his jaw would snap, Pam loved my sass, she called it the most appealing of all women's traits and secretly praised me immediately after.

"Oh there was times I pushed him to it believe me, but Eric is as loyal as they come to those he considers his family, I have never truly feared him"

"What about other vampires, do you fear them?"

I though for a moment before replying honestly " no more than humans, if a human male wanted to kill me he could overpower me just as easily as a vampire could, at least with a vampire he or she would do it for food, a genuine reason, besides I've grown up around vampires I'm used to you lot by now, it's the norm for me"

I heard godric snort softly before replying " you certainly are a strange child"

Irritation creeped into my bones, enough of the child already " sir I'm sixteen years old not a child anymore and did you just call me wierd?"

"I apologize...Alyssa, I meant no offence, all humans seem so young compared to my own age, I shall try to abstain from doing so in the future, I also did not mean wierd in a disrespectful way, I had actually meant it to be a compliment, your...compelling, I guess I'm not the best at conversing with humans anymore, you may also call me by my name, we are friends now I presume"

"Oh yes we are, not to worry I've also never been good at conversing with humans either"

He chuckled again and we fell into a comfortable silence. I began thinking of why godric was here when it was obvious he could easily walk out, I double checked the bars and they was not silver, I then had an awful thought, what if they had tied him up with silver? My stomach started churning at the thought.

"Godric?"

"Yes Alyssa"

"Are you okay? They are not hurting you in some way are they?" I pressed my ear against the wall to see if I could hear any clinking noises from chains.

"No my friend, they are treating me as well as can be expected"

So now I was thoroughly confused so I decided to bite the bullet "so why are you down here?"

Godric sighed "the reasons are endless I do not belong on this earth, vampires should not exist, we are an abomination, I have done some evil things that have haunted me for years, I am tired and this world has nothing more to give me, this way the hate they hold in thier hearts for us may ease with my passing"

Anger bubbled up inside me, is this guy fucking serious, not one thing he said made any sense to me and I readied myself to give him a piece of my mind.

"I'm sorry but you say reasons and all I can see are excuses, you will give up your life because you are tired of being haunted by the things you have done yet you are doing nothing to right the wrongs of those crimes, killing yourself for that reason is selfish, you also say vampires should not exist yet they are in this world for a reason, god allowed them to be otherwise you all would have been wiped out before you even started, they're just as many good vampires around as there are humans and I for one would not have a single friend or family in this world if you all decided to jump off a cliff right now, you have certainly not experienced everything in life godric as new experiences are being created everyday so that excuse is null and void, in regards to appeasing the hate these fuckers have got for your kind then you obviously do not know how humans hold on to revenge, one dead vampire will do diddly squat! " I huffed loudly not taking a breath that whole speech.

Silence ensued and I could tell that he was thinking about what I had said then suddenly he spoke "Vampires can't die by jumping off a cliff Alyssa" breaking the tension in seconds with those words we both burst into laughter.

 **Knulla means "fuck" in Swedish according to Google translate ha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Godric's point of view**

The last few hours would have tested the limit of a vampires emotions and in particular mine, yes a vampire can have emotions, we are just able to control them a lot of easier and to hide them more efficiently. I was firstly annoyed that Eric had sent a human to come look for me. I understood Eric has no value placed on human life but I did and Eric had unquestionably placed this young human in danger. I was exasperated that I could not be left alone to die in peace like I had wanted, then on top of all that I was also amused. This human had been caught practically screaming for me through the basement door, she wasn't even trying to be inconspicuous. Suprise and disbelief caught me when she told me she was as close as family to my son Eric and that she came of her own free will, she was certainly odd to prefer the company of vampires over her own kind and her easy going, brave but scatterbrained personality intrigued me. I had felt very few emotions for years and being in her company was refreshing to me.

After she released her opinions of my reasons for being in this basement I felt lighter but also embarrassed, was I being selfish like she said? Was I naive into thinking my death could fix anything? Did I really believe I had nothing more to experience? I was thoroughly now confused but I pushed it aside as I was got fully invested in this curious young lady. We talked about our favourite books (hers the lord of the ring triology, mine uncle Tom's cabin) our favourite colours (hers a royal blue, mine sky blue, ironic I know) and she rambled on about some TV show called game of thrones that she insisted I watched when I got out of here, her still being very optimistic that I was going to change my mind. I enjoyed her voice, it calmed me and made me feel normal for a change, not the monster that i was.

It was nearing one in the morning, she had gone silent a short while ago so I assumed she had fallen asleep, now bored I twiddled my thumbs thinking of the small attachment I had formed for this young human, was it due to her being close to Eric that I felt this bond? My head snapped up suddenly when the door to the basement slammed open. A group of men from the churches company rushed forward, a silver net in thier hands, I had a sudden urge to roll my eyes, even after I came willingly and gave them no reason to think otherwise they remained to show no trust in me. I gritted my teeth waiting for the pain as the men unlocked the door of the cage, I did not wish any harm to come to any of these humans at my hands so I kept check of my anger as the net was thrown over me.

Whilst being dragged out the room and up the stairs to the main auditorium, the sound of Alyssa wake and scream my name came to my ears, she was rattling the bars of her cage with such force I thought she may break free, trying to turn to catch a glimpse of her the silver net tightened and bit into the skin of my face and I was disappointed to find it sizzle of my skin intensified as I was thrown to the feet of the reverend Steven Newlin.

"Welcome, sub-human" he grinned cheerily "we have had a change of plans, the date has been brought forward in fear your friends may try rescue you, tonight we have gathered so that in the morning we will watch you burn" he was smiling manically at me and I felt pity that this man obviously had no faith in his heart only anger.

"We have made a sacrifice pillar for you to burn upon..." I looked up to the giant cross he gestured to, but instead of it being the usual religious cross shape like i expected it was shaped like an X, "...boys help our guest to his sacrifice structure".

Being dragged to the cross I didn't fight, this is what I wanted wasn't it? My arms where separated and tied above my head to the limbs of the cross by silver, my legs was then separated and tied in the same manner, the silver bit once again into my skin and I winced, I couldn't move an inch even if I wanted to.

If my heart was beating it would have stopped when suddenly I heard a young female scream, it was most definitely Alyssa, I struggled against the chains but stopped suddenly when two men dragged an angel into the room fighting and struggling, our eyes met and she stilled also.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, im not a writer so even one person being able to imagine and feel pleasure in my story means the world, this chapter contains a bit of smut for all you fellow horney devils out there, review and favorite if you please, thanks again for reading this far.**

 **Remains Godric's point of view**

The room seemed to go silent and time moved exeedingly slow, abeit it seemed that way to me, i could hear the muffled voices of the parish members around me yet my keen eyes kept the attention of the beautiful young woman being dragged into the room. Her blue-green, almost turquoise eyes bore into mine and sparkled underneath dark eyelashes, her beauiful plump pink lips turned up slightly in a smile even whilst fear threatened to shine from her face, oddly embarrased at my obvious oogling expression that had taken up residence on my own features i turned my eyes downward unconsciously surveying the rest of this lovely creature, scanning the expanse of her lovely neck i gulped, mouth growing suddenly dry, itching to nibble on the smooth skin there, her chest heaved and i caught sight of her breasts not being able to resist admiring them, they was perky and rounded yet small and firm, i imagined what her nipples would look like and feel like underneath my hands and lips, a shooting spasm shot through my member but swiftly i halted myself and the train of thought my mind had taken, this angel deserved more than the lustful gaze i lavished upon her, glancing down further i took in how her long blonde platinum hair curled around her slim waist, the jeans tight on her legs showed the shapley slender legs beneath. Love at first sight was not a statement i readily believed in, but here i was a monster in love. Her predator and her prey rolled into one. This exchange must have lasted a mere minutes yet it felt like hours.

Suddenly through the haze of my love drugged lustful mind came a sentence that made my stomach drop and anger fill my lifeless veins. "Tie the slut to her beloved devil, she can suffer and then burn with him, she is traitor to her own kind and must be made example of" it was that fucker Newlin, my eyes shot back up to Alyssa's face and her adorable button nose scrunched at the thought of her oncoming pain, provoked i snarled in the bastards direction and he raised an eyebrow at me clearly amused at my furious apperance, he continued "strip her of her garments from the waist up". The assembly grew silent for a moment unsure if they heard the reverened right, but quickly regained thier posture, unwavering in thier loyalty.

Hearing Alyssa whimper as the tshirt and bra was ripped from her body, i fought furiously against the chains, yet getting free of the mightly thick silver chains seemed to be beyond the bounds of possibility, the pain of the effort of trying to do so was becoming inbearable. I was beyond pissed so the sounds of struggling as Alyssa was dragged towards me by gabe and an equally bulky man was almost lost to me, i came back to my senses only when she was pushed roughly inbetween my outstretched legs and she bounced briefly off my chest, somewhere in my awareness i noticed how petite she was her head only reaching to my chin, swiftly arms came from behind the structure i was occupying to grab her arms and yank them around my chest where they was tied securely. I would have tried to take chunks off thier offending limbs but it occured to me that i may frighten Alyssa even more than she already was. All of a sudden as if snapped out of a trance i realised how close in proximity she was too me, her breasts brushing against me as she breathed, her nipples becoming hard at the contact. I could feel them through the thin material of my tunic, suppresing the urge to groan, i hid the sight of my fangs as they snicked down into my mouth from the divine being crushed against me, what i couldnt hide however was the raging hard on that strained against my trousers and left no doubt to the perverted mind that lay beneath the monster. Soon the tightness in my genital area became the least of my soon i realised what would happen, She didnt realise it yet but i quickly became aware of the reason my young lady was stripped, sick to my stomach and wishing i could keep her from the ordeal she would soon recieve, i would come to realise i wasnt the only monster lurking the world this night


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there :) here's another chapter for you! Hope you continue to enjoy, review and follow if you would like to receive more updates and I'll do my best to have them up for your quickly, thank you for reading (and not slating my amateur writing) chow for now!**

 **Alyssa's point** **of view**

Vice like hands gripped my arms and I was sure bruises would appear deep and purple within the hour, struggling made the brutes clasp my arms tighter but I fought non the less, Eric would be majorly fucked off if i went quiet and meek like a good little prisoner, that was certainly not the girl he taught and nutured, well in Eric's sense of nurture anyway.

Hauling me through a doorway with such force my legs had trouble keeping up, I blinked my eyes at the brightness of the new room despite the obvious late hour, my eyes took a while to reajust and then focus but when they did my gaze landed on the young looking vampire strapped to a strange X shaped stadium. My heart stuttered. Is that godric? He is much younger than I assumed him to be, he seemed only a year or two older than myself and I rejoyced at the fact in my hazy mind, he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes upon, the butterflies in my stomach intensified, the desire to be always close to him creeping through my body, his deep blue piercing eyes getting lost in mine i felt at home, it felt like it had in our conversations earlier, everything seemed easy, like it was somehow meant to be, was that even really this same night that we sat in the basement? It felt like days ago at least. Somewhere on the outskirts of my mind I heard the loud clap of a book being dropped and I almost instantly came back to my senses being made very aware that I had let my thoughts get away with me, embarrassed that I had been caught openly gaping I gave a small smile. No change to his expression his gaze flickered down my body, if I could have shifted I would have as nerves built in my stomach, in that moment I came to realise that I wanted to appear attractive to him and my tattered dirty clothing would do nothing in my defence.

Too busy openly perving at my new found friend any thoughts of my safety was banished until Steven Newlin decided to announce that I would burn with Godric, dying didn't scare me as much as one would think, ofcourse I would love to live and die old and wrinkly but living with vampires taught me at least that death was not always an end to ones existence. Being a supernatural being and living for centuries Eric had told me of the other supernatural beings he had encountered. Spirits did actually exist, so therefore I saw death as just be getting evicted to another dimension if you will. No, dying was not the problem. It was the manner in which they chose me for me to die that scared the shit out of me, I mean burning? It's so 17th century. And of course I can imagine it hurt like a bitch.

I had zoned out for a while thinking about fire and ashes, when two words caught my attention and made me freeze in place, did he say "strip her?" My knees shook as I suddenly got seized by the nameless thug who snatched both my arms in his, Gabe came closer leering evilly at me, he set about ripping at the t-shirt and bra i wore with such effort that he had finished disrobing me in seconds, my dignity and respect had fled me when my breasts where left completely exposed to the gawking eyes of the assembly. Suppressing a sob I regretfully let out a whimper. It felt like an eternity had passed yet in reality it may have only been a minute that I stood vulnerable on display wishing I was invisible or just less shy about my newly developed body. I could feel thier emotions and it suffocated me. So much hate and venegefulness, I shut my eyes tightly trying my best to remember to breathe.

Abruptly and unexpectedly I was once again grabbed and flung into someone's chest, due to the suprise and force of the push I was unable to stop the momentum and I bumped off the person's hard chest, looking up stunned into the face of Godric I didn't realize I had been bound to him until I tried to take a step back noticing how inappropriate the position we was in appeared. Heat flooded my cheeks, not being able to hold his gaze my eyes shot down to where our chests met, it appeared to be a huge mistake as I became very conscious of the fact my nipples had turned stiff and rosy, brushing against the smooth material of his tunic, the sensitivity in the buds became very noticeable and moisture gathered in the French knickers covering my entrance,I pushed my legs together hoping that Godric could not smell my arousal. My cheeks lit up like a beacon and the polite side of my personality felt the need to apologize for the predicament we found ourselves in but the words died in my throat as I felt something hard pressed against my stomach, puzzled for a moment I started to move my gaze lower to look but my head snapped up at the sudden realisation of what the mysterious object pressed inbetween us was. Suppressing the urge to giggle like the classic school girl, I turned my face to the side to look anywhere but him, shame at my body's responses flooding me.

Godric's body stiffened abruptly and my questioning eyes shot up to his handsome face, his jaw stiffened and I knew in that moment whatever it was it was bad, confirming my suspicions members of the congregation gasped and shocked murmers broke out, pity radiating from them. I felt fingers flitter across my bare back as the offender brushed my long hair over my shoulder, suppressing the urge to spew explanities at whoever was touching me I bit my lip.

Godric's solemn face leaned into mine, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me yet to my disappointment he did not, "prepare yourself" his voice breaking as he spoke, his breath blowing across my face bravery flowed through my body. I froze, bracing myself for whatever evil was intended on my body, taking a deep breath my eyes shut, waiting.

Fierce pain whipped across my back, the soft skin there splitting underneath the lash, intense stinging from the wound felt like molten fire. It happened swiftly yet the pain only remained in intensity.I faintly heard myself cry out but my ears had become muffled, instinctively i pushed my body further into Godric to get away from the torture, he began whispering softly to me yet I couldn't make out his words through the muffled ringing seeping into my brain. More lashes came, each just as severe the one before, warm blood flowed down my legs and I distantly wondered if godric was having difficulty being so close. With great speed my eyesight began to falter, the part of the room I could see began to shimmer, shapes and flashes moved in and out of my vision yet I continued to fight to stay conscious, darkness proceeded to threaten my being, then somewhere in my worn mind I remotelly heard the church doors breach, wood shattering and splintering underneath extreme force, screams that were not my own began.

My throat felt dry and itchy yet I needed to call out before sleep took me, "Eric?" I whispered hoarsley before my world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, hope u all are doing well, here's the next chapter for u all although if I'm honest I'm not sure how I feel about it, being my very first story I realised it wasn't going to be the best story out there but I honestly really struggled with this chapter for some reason, I hope u enjoy anyway and can at least derive the story I was getting at if nothing else, loving the views, follows and reviews so please feel free to continue :)**

The room erupted in chaos as people tried to flee and although Eric usually revelled in the madness and fear their attendance caused, his main goal was to find his maker Godric and his unruly ward Alyssa, the small army of vampires in the room begrudgingly held back on piercing any necks just yet, disobeying the word of any sheriff was a punishable offence and Godric the sheriff of this area was not lenient on any who split human blood unnecessarily, fearing his wrath if he was still alive they kept thier teeth behind thier lips, simply enjoying the power that the humans fear gave them. Pushing through the sea of humans attempting to make the exit Eric heard a voice he recognised whisper his name.

Jerking his head in the direction of the voice, he caught a strong whiff of blood, human blood, Alyssa's blood. His sharp eyes took in the sight in front of him and a strong feeling of revulsion overcame him. Her back facing him, Eric regretfully had a full view of the extent of damage that had been done, her back had been ripped apart to the extent he would have thought a lion had used her as a scratching post, her spine peeking out of the torn flesh at various points down the center of her back, the pale skin of her back and jean clad legs was coated in the thick red substance of her life blood. Knowing that time was of the essence he swallowed hard and flitted to the sacrificial podium where he began quickly untying the bounds around Alyssa's hands, cradling her battered body carefully against his chest he lowered them both to the floor. Blood seeped through his fingers and the thought of it churned his stomach. Somewhere in his consciousness he heard the sizzle of the silver against Godric's skin, he felt guilty for doing so but he kept his attention on Alyssa knowing in that moment her need was far greater, Her heart had began to stutter in her chest, her breathing shallow and her skin looked grey and clammy, Godric's limbs would heal yet Alyssa's life was leaving her with every second that passed. Panic rising inside him, Eric bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth, forcing the warm liquid down her throat, she would be pissed he knew once she found out about the side effects of the vampire blood now settling into her system and to be rather honest with himself he found it rather odd that she may start dreaming of him. He had resigned himself to the fact with little hesitation however when he realised he had no choice even if he wished it otherwise, the only other vampire he trusted to blood share with his Alyssa was Godric and Godric was quite literally tied up right now. Godric meanwhile was silently battling the bubbling of jealousy rising in his chest, his common sense knew it was necessary that she was given blood immediately and Eric was the obvious choice due to him being incapacitated, yet his blood still boiled at the thought and his hands itched to throttle Eric, he pushed back the scornful look he had adopted and replaced it with his usual calm blank appearance as Eric looked puzzled in his direction. A small moan came from Alyssa's lips and both vampires returned thier attention to her, Colour started to return to her cheeks, her breath and heart rate starting to return to normal, both vampires gave a sigh at the shared relief they felt. Placing Alyssa gently on the floor covering her with his removed leather jacket, Eric grabbed the nearest human to him roughly by the neck, supressing the urge not to squeeze until it snapped he growled "remove these chains before I rip the spine from out your throat". Whimpering the plump middle aged woman began the task with shaking hands, avoiding all eye contact and holding her breath. Releasing the chains the woman glanced at Eric fearfully before racing to the door, Eric exhaled in complaint, he hated letting the humans win, he would love nothing more than to drain every last one of them for the crimes they had commited this night yet he understood that publicity would not go well in the vampires favour and Godric would be punished severely by the authority if any bloodshed were to happen therefore unwillingly he held his bloodlust at bay. Glancing back to Godric he found him kneeling down by Alyssa.

Godric stroked the face of his angel lovingly, thankful she was still alive despite it being Eric's blood to have saved her and not his own, wrapping his arms gently around her he stood positioning her in his arms so that she lay bridal style, delicate yet resilient tiny in his arms he gave her one more last adoring look before he span to face Eric who had raised his brow at the obvious care in Godric's actions. Understanding now the emotions of somethng akin to awe, adoration, arousal, worry anger and jealousy he felt through thier bloodline, Eric had decided he would later quiz and tease his maker at a more appropriate time, he would look quite forward to it actually.

"Round them up my son, let no more blood be spilt, we shall go home" Godric's spoke in a strained voice before disappearing with the unconscious girl in his arms. Eric huffed and rolled his eyes, trust Godric to give him a chore as thier first words spoken in years.

He would do as his maker wished, he would take control of the vampires spread throughout the church taunting the trapped humans, but first things first Eric thought, where is that bastard Steve Newlin?.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, here's another chapter for you, it contains some smut just so you know, please review and follow if you are enjoying the story so far :)**

He moved closer his long slender hands creeping up my thighs to play with the edge of the short skirt i wore, my mind whirled, what on earth was going on? We had been watching a horror movie just a second ago like we have done a million times before and what on earth compelled me to wear this sorry excuse of a skirt, it was more of a belt actually. I froze when I felt his hands move over the undergarments I wore, rubbing gently through the lace material I felt jolts of pleasure pang through my lady parts as his fingers hit my clit, I had not realised he had progressed to fondling so quickly, leaning over my body he caught my mouth passionately mid gasp and slipped his tounge against mine, I moaned loudly as he lifted me to straddle him, gripping my hips I began grinding up against him instinctively, why the hell was I doing this? My stomach flipped with how disgusted I was yet my body would not let me stop the attention and pleasure he was giving me, he began nipping down my neck, the pressure and friction our bodies was creating causing me to cry out his name in intense pleasure.. I jumped awake realising I had screamed out. Panting, confused and nauseated, I painfully reflected on what had occured in the the hell did I just have a rude dream of Eric? He's like family to me, almost a father, embarrassed at the wetness between my legs, I felt the strong desire to scrub my skin raw, I felt dirty and lewd, swinging my legs over the bed deciding to go wash up, I sat there confused only just realising I didn't know where I was. Puzzled I looked around the room.

"You are in my home, you are safe" I jumped at the voice that came from the corner of the room, realising Godric sat there, his voice sounded strained and I noticed his hands kept clenching and unclenching, oh dear lord he had probably heard me moan and shout out, heat flooded my cheeks, he will think of me as a shameless whore who lusted easily, I wanted to run away yet I stayed pushing my shame aside, I had questions I wanted answered.

"What happened?" I asked disinorientated before memories flooded my mind, I remembered the pain of the whip against my skin, the warm blood as it flowed down my back, wincing I looked down to see the blood staining the strands of my pale hair.

"You had lost a lot of blood...Eric healed you" again he sounded clipped.

My face fell, disappointment flooding my features. Had godric not wanted to heal me? I had heard Eric say once that some vampires saw thier blood as sacred and would not share it with just anyone. I must not be worth the sacrifice to Godric. Maybe he was even annoyed that Eric saved me. Looking down at my bare knees I felt a hand life my chin until my eyes met the deep blue endless eyes of Godric's. I was transfixed.

"I would have healed you myself if I could, min söta, I was still tied up when your life was slipping quickly, I wouldn't have minded so much you experiencing the side effects of my blood"

My mind muddled, i wracked my brain to see if I could find any recollection of what happened when a human drank vampire blood but nothing. I looked at godric questioningly. He moved his hands down to hold on to shoulders as though restraining me.

Sighing he answered hesitantly "the dreams Alyssa...of Eric"

The first emotion I felt was embarrassment, he definitely knew about the dream then, fire burned through my face and I couldn't look Godric in the eye, avoiding those penetrating globes at all costs, I tried wiggling away from him but he held onto me tightly, suddenly my eyes flashed and I felt infuriated, why on earth had Eric not just ordered a random vampire to give me his blood, I'd rather have erotic dreams of a stranger than of Eric, surely he knew that.

"Why him?" I asked fiercely.

"He would trust no one else with you Alyssa, you must understand he had no choice"

"It's not like he is giving me away, he's just allowing someone else to heal me, I don't understand" I felt stupid, I had lived with vampires for years and yet I barely knew anything about thier culture or ways, I guess I just never asked. Making a mental note to start asking, I looked back at Godric hoping he would clarify, pleading him with my eyes.

Godric gave me a brief smile "any vampire who gives you thier blood will understand your emotions at all times, will know exactly where u are at all times, it's not something Eric or myself would want to give anyone and neither should you, at least with Eric you are safe"

Shock reverberated through her being, Eric would always know where she was and how she was feeling, that didn't sit well with her, to sugar coat it all she had just realised that Eric would know she had become aroused. Urrrgh! The ground needs to hurry up and swallow me whole. I put my head in my hands, moaning softly.

Hands ran through my hair gently "we shall both have to bear this for now,, it will not last forever Alyssa, a week at the most, it shall be okay"

Smiling a him, I reached around to give him a hug, he froze for a moment and I panicked, do vampires not give hugs? But before I could pull away, Godric had wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tight, I could feel the hard muscles of his chest and stomach press against me and I longed to see him shirtless, rolling my eyes I wondered when I had become so wanton, my thoughts changing rapidly at all the unanswered questions, I wondered who's shirt I had been placed in and who put me in it? I wondered how long I had been asleep for and what time it was. As if reading my mind at the last two enquiries, Godric pulled away stood up and held a outstretched hand to me "come princess, you have slept for a full day and later tonight there is a party here to celebrate my return, let's get you to a restroom to clean up" grinning I slipped my hand in to his.

 **Min söta- my sweet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's short but I have a few ideas for this party and I'm unsure of the route I'm going to take yet but wanted to get something up for you all! Hope you enjoy, keep following and reviewing if you are liking the story, chow :)**

Standing in front of the mirror, Alyssa barely recognised the person standing in the reflection, her blonde hair had been curled and pinned at the back of her head, wisps of it hanging loose to frame her face, she reached up and pulled the hair loose at her ear watching as the curl sprang back into place, her skin almost looked luminous, glowing through the make up applied to her rosy cheeks, golden eyeshadow brushed her eyelids starting at the inner corners and then was smoked out around the edges with a navy blue, her already long dark eyelashes brushed with mascara framed her eyes perfectly, her fully pouty lips were brushed with a nude lipstick that finished the look flawlessly. She thought she looked sultry and regal and was thankful Isobel had decided to help her get ready, she would have been useless on her own and by the sounds of it Isobel already had problems of her own, she told Alyssa that she had suspected her long term human lover was a spy for the fellowship and had sadly decided to break it off with him and it has appeared that Steven Newlin has gone missing since the night before at the church, no one had seen or heard from him and pressure was put on the Dallas vampires to prove thier innocence at not being involved. Trying her best to comfort Isobel Alyssa listened intently, giving encouraging and sympathetic words when needed. The two ladies got on well and ended up giggling at the stories Alyssa told about what itvwas like growing up with Eric, Isobel had particularly liked the stories of all the abandoned animals Alyssa had brought home to a displeased Eric. Alyssa had a sudden realisation earlier in the conversation at the obvious lack of clothing she had for the party, she didn't want to trouble an already burdened Isobel but she was beginning to get worried, she frowned at silk dressing gown she had borrowed fingers playing nervously with the end of the belt.

"Isobel, I was wondering if you had any clothing I could borrow for the party tonight? I don't think I have anything appropriate here" she glanced at the pile of bloodied rags and wondered what had happened to the bag she carried with her spare pair of clothes in, she remembered she had left them at the church when searching for Godric. Stupid, she thought, my favourite shirt was in there.

"Oh honey I almost forgot" Isobel replied before disappearing. Alyssa stood her painted toes scrunching in the soft carpet, looking towards the plate of half eaten food that was brought for her earlier. A gust of air passed over Alyssa's face and she turned in the direction it went, Isobel was stood by the bed, placing four black boxes each bigger than the last on top of the dark silk sheets.

"They are for you, ordered whilst you slept, Godric picked them out himself" Isobel gestured towards the boxes smiling gently.

Hesitantly Alyssa walked towards the boxes fingering the black ribbon that was tied to each box "why would he buy me clothes?" She asked Isobel hoping to hear the answer she so longed to hear.

"He knew you would have nothing to wear" Isobel replied, chuckling lightly at Alyssa's fallen face before continuing "Alyssa I have never seen him act the way he does with you towards anyone and I've known him centuries, he likes you...a lot, accept the gifts, you can thank him later" she finished with a wink. Alyssa blushed and smiled looking down at the boxes, opening the first one carefully she blushed harder when she saw navy coloured lace panties and a matching strapless bra with diamontie gems splattered all over like stars nestled against the tissue paper, slamming the lid shut she glanced at Isobel who had tried to look uninterested holding in a smile. Moving on to the next box quickly Alyssa smiled at the gold sandals inside, they crossed over the front in an intricate design of gold sparkles tying off at the ankle, she felt more confident knowing she didn't have to wear heels, she never did quite manage walking in them without looking like Bambi. She looked inside the smallest box next, it held two gorgeous little gold wreath shaped earrings inlaid with tiny blue gems and a delicate gold bracelet with a blue heart gem hanging off its link. These must have cost a fortune, having a pang of guilt at accepting such an expensive gift she placed the box gently back on to the bed, she had moved to the largest box but blinked when she saw it in Isobel's hands, confused she gave her a puzzled look. Isobel chuckled "let's get you into this before you see, it will be a surprise" .

Stepping infront of the mirror again after struggling to get dressed not wanting to ruin her hair and makeup, Alyssa gasped as she stared at her reflection, she wore a long gown of midnight blue satin, the top of the dress had champagne gold straps that crossed at the neck, the bodice held a complex pattern of the same gold colour ending in a band that hugged her slim waist perfectly, the midnight blue chiffon flowed from the waist skimming her hips and fell to her feet where her little toes poked out,

"Bella damma, you look divine, Godric won't be able to look away for a moment poor boy" Isobel admired "now let's get you to the party before you miss the whole entire thing" pulling Alyssa out the door.

Nerves settled in Alyssa's stomach, she moved through the crowded room hoping to find someone she knew who she could talk to, Isobel had been pulled away to tend to her duties almost immediately and Alyssa started to feel awkward at standing alone, she scanned the room looking for Godric but he also could not be found, wondering if she just head back to the room and wait for Eric to eventually show up she glanced at the crowd gathered around the television as they had begun to laugh quite boisterously, curious she began moving closer to the crowd, standing on her tip toes she peered over thier shoulders to get a glance at the TV, she immediately began to burst out chuckling herself. There was a brunette odd looking man at the very top of the Eiffel tower clinging on for dear life looking absolutely petrified, pee staining his camel coloured suit trousers. The news presenter began to speak which only made me laugh harder "...the man who it is confirmed to be the missing reverend of the fellowship of the sun church Steven Newlin has reportedly been up there for almost 24 hours, he hasn't spoken yet on how he got up there but he is being treated in hospital for hypothermia and extreme shock, doctors believe he will make a full recovery".

One word sprang to Alyssa's amused mind... Eric.

 **Bella damma- Spanish for beautiful lady**

 **The dress I had in mind for . /search?q=midnight+blue+prom+dress &client=ms-android-h3g-gb&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiBtciXhbjZAhVRJlAKHfN9C3gQ_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=524#imgrc=GO8iHMYbCcr0IM: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey! Hope you are all well! Sorry this took a while, I've had zero motivation or creativity in me this week, anyways thanks for the follows and reviews, I appreciate them a whole lot, and to the lovely Spanish person who kindly corrected me I wanted to say thankyou for your feedback I got the translation off of Google translate whoops ha and your English is brilliant, certainly better than my Spanish (which is sadly non existent) don't put yourself down you are very talented, also big thanks to kykyxstandler who shows a lot of love, thanks so much for your continued support, anyways on to the story, hope you enjoy!**

Godric was watching Alyssa as she moved nervously throughout the room, he observed the way she glanced at the people she passed trying to find a familiar face, guilt dropped in his stomach, he didn't mean to abandon her or creepily stalk her like he was yet when he saw her walk into the room, he froze. His heart would have stopped pumping if it was beating at all. She looked absolutely radiant, by far the most beautiful lady in the room and possibly the most beautiful he had even seen in his existence, he couldn't remember anyone who looked so pleasing to the eye or made him feel so nervous, he privately congratulated himself on the dress he chose, it showed off the lovely smooth warm ivory skin of her shoulders, the blue complimented her hair pleasantly, the dress sinched her at her slim waist and flowed down her legs, the lightness of the material swayed around her legs when she moved making her look like an elegant queen, she wrinkled her button nose in curiousity when she heard a group laugh near the television, quirking his mouth he enjoyed the sound of her laughter, showing pearly whites behind her full plump lips. He had finally snapped out of his trance and was about to approach her when a vampire approached him to discuss the situation with Steven Newlin and how to publicize the lack of involvement thier community had in the scandal, glancing back at Alyssa he noticed a familiar figure approach her, foolishly he felt a pang of envy but brushed it aside quickly, deciding it would be best to give them some space for the moment at least, he turned back to vampire nodding for him to continue.

A voice broke through Alyssa's amused mind, she recognised the voice but was too caught up panicking about how she should act that she missed what he said entirely. Refusing to look directly at him, she cleared her throat

"Erm...excuse me?" Her voice sounded weak and she winced at the sound of it.

"I said that you are welcome!" He repeated confidently.

"Oh..right! Well personally I believe you should have stuck him somewhere higher" Alyssa grinned devilishly

"I meant for the dream actually" Eric winked.

Heat flared in her face, tingling across her cheeks like a wave "Uuurgh Eric shut the fuck up, that's disgusting" Alyssa felt a strong mixture of emotions that jumped mainly between embarrassment and being repulsed.

"It's okay little one" Eric taunted "it was bound to happen one day, just remember to sit on your hands in my presence"

Hitting Eric on the arm Alyssa nearly broke her hand, jumping around on the spot cradling her sore fist she called Eric all the nasty names she could think of, under her breath ofcourse.

"Need more blood?" Eric teased raising an eyebrow. Alyssa shot him a menacing look. "Your loss kiddo"

Smirking Eric abrubtly began to look her up and down, his expression changing to looking puzzled "you are wearing a dress?"

"Well done genius when did you figure that one out" Alyssa replied snarkily still annoyed at him.

"Tut tut Alyssa I taught you better on how to behave" Eric wagged a finger in her face like she was still five years old.

"Oh hush Eric" pushing his hand away from her face she continued "you taught me how to get blood out of your favourite shirt, how to talk my way out of trouble, how to beat a guy so he wouldn't stand again for a while, how to avoid people you didn't want to see you, but not once had you taught me on how to behave"

"Well...I taught you other useful life skills too!" Eric looked affronted.

Placing her hands on her hips Alyssa raised her eyebrow "like what?"

Eric wracked his brain and a slow smile spread across his face "how to knit"

Alyssa burst into laughter chuckling at Eric's serious face. "Eric knows how to knit" a feminine southern accent interrupted and both Eric and Alyssa spun around to the voice. It was that bimbo Sookie, Alyssa never did quite like her, there's was something rather off about her in Alyssa's opinion but ofcourse Eric adored her, he always did love a sassy country girl.

"Hi Sookie, what are you doing here?" Alyssa tried putting a pleasant smile on her face for Eric's sake at least.

"I was invited" Sookie bit out getting annoyed that she had been asked why she was there, she had every right to be here too, Alyssa didn't own all vampires "I would have helped find the sheriff successfully if you hadn't snuck off and forced Eric's hand" she snapped.

Alyssa glared at Sookie, done trying to be pleasant "I found him perfectly fine, thanks, it was getting him to leave that was the problem"

Eric sharply turned his ice stare to Alyssa, he had assumed Godric had been wrapped in silver chains like he had found him the whole time and couldn't leave, yet now he knew different, Alyssa glanced worriedly at Eric knowing she had slipped up.

"Miss Alyssa" a male southern voice sounded "I'm glad to see you have recovered"

Peeking over Sookie's shoulder Alyssa noticed another male vampire she recognised approaching.

"Hello Bill, I'm glad you are here" she smiled "I'm guessing it was a wasted journey for you also, I apologize for wasting any of your time"

Honestly Alyssa didn't mind Bill, he was polite and respectful, Eric didn't like him because of his relationship with Sookie, and I didn't like Sookie because she had a terrible snooty attitude. Why couldn't they both just steer clear of her.

"Nonesense, I've got all eternity to sit in bon temps, it's been refreshing visiting the others of my kind in this area"

"On my money" Eric chimed in, Alyssa rolled her eyes in his direction.

Glaring at Eric, Bill continued ignoring the snide remark "come Sookie, there is someone I wish for you to meet" he put his arm around Sookie steering her away as she shot dirty looks in my direction, Alyssa scoffed before turning back to Eric.

"Have you seen Godric?" She inquired.

"Not as of yet, but when I see him, I will inform him that you are experiencing high levels of teenage hormones and are in desperate need of his company" Eric gave a lopsided teasing smile.

"Whatever Eric, as much as I'd love to stay and share banter with you all night Eric, I need to use the little ladies room if you will excuse me, I'll come find u after" she moved away from him pushing through the crowd to reach the long corridor that held the bathroom.

After relieving herself, she began washing her hands wondering why Godric had ignored her all night, feeling rather abandoned, she thought he liked her a little bit, that vampire was damn confusing. Drying the dampness clinging to her fingers on the fluffy towel she unlocked and excited the room, only to bump into a hard chest on the other side of the door.

Looking up she didn't recognise the vampire smirking down at her, usually she felt comfortable within a vampires presence but alarm bells was going off with this one. His shaggy golden hair fell into eyes that was almost black in colour, he would have been handsome, Alyssa thought, if only his presence didn't make her skin crawl.

"Well, well, well" he spoke, the huskiness in his deep voice sending vibrations through her system that made her shiver "what do we have here? An unclaimed virgin in a vampire house?"

Alyssa winced realising he could smell her sexual inexperience as most vampires could, and unclaimed? She hadn't ever had a vampire say that before, maybe it was because all the vampires in bon temps knew not to mess with Eric, this one didn't know any better.

Trying to find her voice through the dryness in her throat she croaked "I was invited, Eric invited me"

"Lies!" He snarled slowly backing her up into the wall of the narrow corridor, a predator stalking his prey "i barely know Eric yet even I know his tastes do not run in a female so young, my tastes however..." He sniffed her neck and Alyssa whimpered "you smell so sweet, maybe I should make you my slave for a while" she could feel the stubble on his sharp jaw graze across her chin before sharp teeth grazed down her neck where they rested at the nape of her neck, Alyssa held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut, too terrified to move an inch.

Then, nothing.

Feeling a whoosh of cold air and then hearing struggling Alyssa snapped her eyes open to witness Godric dangling the vampire who was moments from taking her blood in the air like a puppet, fury dancing across his features and the muscles in his shoulders and arms were tense, he gave Alyssa a brief glimpse to check her state before he snarled at the vampire "She is MINE".


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! I'm sorry it's been a while! Here's a new chapter for you! I'm sorry for any punctuation or spelling mistakes or the general crappiness of the writing, as I've said before I'm not a writer this is my first story since around the age 11 at school, I'm usually a reader but thought I'd dip my toe into writing when I had ideas, thankyou everyone for reviewing and following, it's appreciated a lot :) hope u all enjoy!**

Godric could barely feel the weight hanging below his hand, he hardly registered anything that was occuring at that moment, everything moved slow as he was dazed im his own anger, his ears was muffled to everything but the rumble that reverberated through his chest so that he almost missed the spluttered apology that came from the vampire he held. Fury burnt through his veins as he tried to control the monster that was attempting to leap forth after years of being locked away inside of himself. Closing his eyes he dropped the vampire who crumpled to the floor in a heap before dissapearing from sight fleeing from the room in a flash of movement.

Alyssa's heart was beating so hard against her ribs that she felt that they would be bruised black and blue, her emotions going wild, she tried her best to sort out the thoughts racing through her still scared mind but any answers slipoed away with the pounding numb shock through her body, she realised she should thank Godric for saving her life yet the comment he made about her being his sent her into an emotional turmoil over what she should feel. Anger was the first and foremost emotion, feeling like a toy that someone could claim and keep did not sit well with her at all, yet she also felt safe, exhilarated and should she dare think it aroused that someone like Godric would want her like that, suddenly feeling the need for space and fresh air, she darted for the door hearing Godric call her name as the door slammed shut behind her. Pushing through the crowd of people congregated in the communal areas she felt the air pass over her shoulders and through the loose curls of hair around her face, her dress swayed around her legs as she ran towards what she hoped was the exit thanking the lucky stars that she was given sandals to wear instead of heels. So lost in her own emotions, she didn't notice the feelings of the newcomer who had just walked into the main area, she didn't notice the distinct strong feelings of hatred and disgust and fear that would have usually hummed through her system like the beat of a song. What she did feel however was the sharp stabbing pain that had gripped through her side when a loud blast sounded to her left, she fell to floor at the pain glancing around at the chaos that had insued around her, the air looked thick with dust, rubble lay all around her body and Alyssa distinctly saw the deep red of blood that covered every area her eyes fell upon, her head began to roll to the side feeling a numbing exhaustion seep through her body, screaming started creeping up around her as her eyes shut, darkness finally consuming her fully.

People had begun searching for their loved ones, friends and family that had joined them in the celebrations, some was healing those of which that was injured, some was thanking whatever good fortune that kept them and thier company safe whilst others began to mourn those lost. Panic and anger drenched the air yet the occupants remained calm. Godric however did not feel calm in the slightest. Only moments before he had been feeling sorry for himself, that he frightened Alyssa away and now fear like nothing he felt before sang through his soul, he cannot lose the beautiful creature who had lifted his mind from the dark depressed state he had found himself in. In the distance he observed Eric who was leaning over a body slumped on the floor and the tightness in his heart eased a little at seeing his son safe but then his eyes cast down to the blood soaked Alyssa lying at his feet. His world felt like it was collapsing like the walls around him and time seemed to stop. He never had a problem with the sight of blood, in fact it usually excited him or at the very least made him feel thirsty and in need of nourishment yet the sight of Alyssa's blood made him feel physically sick, like his own blood flow was leaving his body making him feel shaky and raw. His mind snapped back to reality when he heard a quiet moan come from Alyssa's pretty plump lips. He blurred over to her just as she began to regain consciousness, her long eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as her eyes struggled to open finally meeting Eric's ice blue iris's.

"Are you purposefully trying to attempt to beat a world record of the amount of near death experiences a person can face in twenty four hours?" He smirked at her.

Throwing a middle finger in his direction whilst giggling her expression turned into a grimace as she felt the intense pain in her side at the movement, she became aware of the awful wet stickiness that seeped through her side and down towards her buttock.

"She needs blood" Eric stated looking towards Godric who was inspecting Alyssa's wounds gently with a worried features gracing his pale face. Eric knew it was his makers intention to claim Alyssa and therefore he would not tread upon his toes a second time yet he was compelled to have a deep chat with his maker about his intentions towards his little girl before giving his blessing.

Godric nodded in his direction and Eric stood feeling the need to give the two privacy, besides he had a certain blonde female he needed to heal who was currently nursing deep wounds to the pretty face of hers, with Billl gone escorting his maker, now was his time to worm his way in, snidely grinning at the thought he vanished just as Godric bent down to Alyssa's ear.

"May I heal you, little princess?" He whispered huskily.

Alyssa's breath caught, she faintly wondered how she had severe wounds yet could feel a tingle run along her lower stomach right down to her lady entrance. Not trusting any words she nodded briefly watching transfixed as he moved to cradle her softly against his body before biting into his pale wrist.

His blood tasted different to Eric's Alyssa thought. A lot sweeter but with a musty tang underlying the usual metallic taste. Blood flowed down her throat yet all Alyssa could feel was her lips pressed against the cold skin of his wrist, she swiped her tongue over the bite marks there unconsciously, she felt his body freeze, embarrassed at her impulsive actions she pulled away trying not to notice the bulge threatening the material of his trousers. Feeling much better already just a slight ache she stood patting the dust off her torn dress. Blood burning her cheeks she racked her brain for words to say.

"So what now?" She asked, voice breaking at the end.

"We will all go the vampire hotel here, we all need the rest before conclusions to this are made, I'm sure a meeting will be called that I shall have to attend" he held out a hand for her to take tentatively and she shyly met his hand, wrapping her fingers around his they smiled briefly at eachother lost amongst the chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :) here's a new chapter, it's got some smut so anyone who wants to skip this chapter can do, once again please be kind I'm not a natural writer and I'm sure there is plenty of mistakes everywhere you look :'D keep reviewing and following they make my day, enjoy!**

Alyssa was in awe at the size of the suite of the hotel room she shared with Eric and Godric, she assumed that both vampires was asleep due to it being morning and they had a important meeting in the evening. Looking around the giant sitting room her eyes wandered over the black marble dining set in the middle of one side of the enormous room, she soon caught the sight of the huge flat screen TV and the large plush black crushed velvet sofa's that sat at the far wall, deciding she would sit down and watch a movie until tiredness enveloped her mind she flopped herself down on to the sofa, grabbing the remote control off the hexagan shaped coffee table that was made of the same black marble as the dining table Alyssa scanned through Netflix looking for a movie that grabbed her attention as she settled down into the cushions feeling cozy, the tight anti sunlight shutters on every window made the dark room seem cinema like and Alyssa wished she had popcorn to munch on whilst watching phantom of the opera which she had decided upon watching. The opening credits had just begun when she jumped and squealed at the fingers that had pushed the hair from her face, falling off the couch with a thud she grabbed the remote ready to use and throw as a weapon at the intruder, her heart bouncing against her ribcage, she stood slowly lowering the remote recognising the handsome face that shone in the dark

"I apologize for scaring you Alyssa, I couldn't sleep and it was my intention to spend a little more time with you" his word piercing through the agitation she felt at her shock, her face slipped into a smile.

"Ofcourse Godric I was just watching a movie" she gestured towards the television that was now playing the opening song of the musical.

"Ahh, this is one of my favourites, a monster falling in love with a beauty, how I can relate" he smirked at her, a blush flamed across her face, she dropped her gaze not knowing how to react.

Sitting back down she patted the sofa next to her with shaking hands glancing back up at him "come on then romantic, let's watch it together" smiling towards him before returning her attention back to the movie, or trying to at least because as he sat all she could think about was how his cold thigh was brushing against hers, his arm curled around the back of the sofa, swearing that she felt his fingers begin to play with the strands at the bottom of her hair, her heart strummed louder as her mind whirled wanting nothing more than to touch him, her fingers twitched but stayed on her lap, her inexperience making her shy knowing he had centuries of experience with the other sex.

Godric could hear her heart pounding, it was so loud he could feel it pumping through the cushion they shared, usually that sensation would have made him thirsty yet all he could think about was running his hands over her smooth silky skin. His fingers getting restless he began playing with the ends of the beautiful blonde curls of his angel. He tried to concerntrate on the movie yet she intoxicated him and bewitched him to the point he felt he could not function as he normally could. How could he let her leave with Eric when it was obvious he needed her presence so badly? His thoughts halted as he felt Alyssa shift beside him.

Trying to collect herself Alyssa had noticed that the movie seemed to be blaringly loud during the high piches of the song 'think of me' and not wanting to wake Eric from his daytime sleep she shifted looking for the remote, patting at her sides she soon found it sat on the other side of Godric. Heaving herself sideways onto her knees she unconsciously leaned across him to grab it not realising how close her face had gotten to his until it was too late, she gasped looking into his crystal blue eyes as he stared back, a look of longing boring onto her from those depths, she barely had time to think before his lips crashed upon hers, moving with a ferocity but also with a gentle care, butterflies burst in her stomach and she gasped at the sensation, his tongue plunged into her mouth rubbing against hers moving in and out with each movement of thier lips, she felt strong hands gripping her waist as she was pulled further into his lap, her bent knees on either sides of his thighs, if Eric caught her in this position she would be very embarrassed yet at this moment she couldn't find it in herself to care, the kiss began to grow even more heated and Alyssa unconsciously found herself grinding herself against him, hips moving against his as she felt the hardness grow between his legs, the friction caused tingles to run up her lady parts and settle in the bottom of her stomach, the intensity building there growing the waves of pleasure that washed through her body, gasping mouthfuls of air inbetween kisses, his hand grabbed her arse firmly as he moved her harder against his pelvis, the pleasure in her building to a crescendo, pulling away from Godric's mouth as the pleasure crashed down upon her she cried out his name before slumping against him, breathing heavily. The stickiness between her legs wetting both of thier crotches she became suddenly shy and embarrassed at what had occured, trying to slip off of him, Godric held her in place, grabbing her chin he gently forced her face to his, looking into her eyes reassuringly before giving her a peck on the lips.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of my stunning rose" he smiled at her whilst saying huskily. She noticed his fangs as he spoke and found the familliar tingle of arousal shoot in her stomach.

Godric had not expected what had occured between them and he worried that he had taken advantage of the situation, yet he couldn't regret it as he felt his load settle between his legs. It had only been dry humping yet he had never experienced a orgasm like it, he shifted so that they now lay on the sofa together, her lay half across him, he heard her heart beat settle as they watched the movie in silence until he felt her breathing become even as sleep took her, he smiled contently and held her closer as the death sleep took him also, not having a care in the world to the meeting he was to have later this evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait, had literally no motivation to write recently :( hope u enjoy this chapter, reviews always welcomed and cherished, enjoy your day (or evening, or night) :)**

Tapping her long painted red finger nails on the arm of the armchair she occupied, Nan flannigan glared at the imbociles gathered in the hotels meeting room, she was severely pissed that they had left a huge mess for her to clean up, can they not just keep everything under wraps? Defending vampires publicly was becoming a increasingly a pain in her arse. She had just suspended Godric from his sheriff role and as furious as she was with him she actually felt a twinge of guilt run through her at the sad face he wore. Eric she noticed was the same hot tempered fool she remembered and the little human that tagged along with them was curious even as a insignificant member of the room, funny she seemed to be at complete ease with the vampires occupying the room yet held a shyness that was almost sweet if it wasn't for the sassy streak that raised its head every once and a while which Nan caught whilst she berated godric, recieving a backlash from her sharp tongue. Shaking her thoughts away Nan stood giving her clipped goodbye as she swiftly exited the room followed by her retinue.

"You should have fought her for your rightful position Godric, she is beneath us and has no right to order us around" Eric snapped filling the silence of the room. Alyssa fiddled with the edge of the lemon coloured summer dress she wore, trying to keep to herself even as her mind raged also over Nan's verdict.

Godric gave a long sigh "it's only a suspension for a couple of years until everything calms down in the media, a fair sentence i think for the damage i inadvertedly caused"

Alyssa's head snapped up at this, annoyance bubbling in her gut "none of that was your fault Godric, its those fanatic fuckers that should be getting punished, dont you dare put any blame on yourself"

Godric smiled feeling a warmth spread through him at her defending a creature such as himself. Looking in to her eyes he replied "my suspension may be a blessing anyway, i have some spare time now to spend with my family and to get to know this beautiful creature a bit better" he winked at her then shocking Alyssa as she giggled behind her hand thinking the gesture appeared strange coming from him.

Eric rolled his eyes at the two, as much as he would enjoy having his maker stay in his life a while he knew that the conversation he intended on having with Godric would have to come soon, he would not have Alyssa hurt, physically or emotionally.

"I'll go have flights booked for us then" Eric huffed, not amused by the lack of attention he was recieving from the two smitten beings in the room. Leaving the room, a deadly silence rested over the pair left behind, Alyssa was wracking her brains for something to say but coming up short, panic started to sit upon her not wanting to appear awkward and unsociable. Godric meanwhile was just happy watching Alyssa, observing the shy expressions that was visible on her beautiful features, the way her hair flowed down her neck hugging her elbows like a blanket, strands of it falling across her small pert round breasts that moved up and down as she breathed. He was entranced merely by watching her sit there doing nothing.

 **Alyssa's point of view**

I couldn't meet his eyes, the silence began to strangle me when I couldn't find any words to say, what the hell is wrong with me? Its not like I'm new to conversation, Godric stayed silent and I could feel his eyes burning into me making my cheeks flush, shifting in my seat I remembered the encounter I had with him last night and my cheeks burned even more, I hope he didn't realise how inexperienced I was.

"Do I make you nervous?" The deep growl made me jump and I didn't realise he had moved to sit beside me.

"Erm...I..no, it's just..." I fumbled over my words and inwardly winced at how pathetic I sounded, this is ridiculous, I'm mostly normal with other people, not a toddler learning to speak, I jumped again when I felt a cold thumb sweep across my cheek tucking strands of hair behind my ear.

"You have nothing to be nervous over vacker en" Godric whispered softly and my stomach flipped as he leaned closer, panic shot through my limbs and I jumped from my seat hastily and without thinking causing my body to move much faster than my legs could work sending me flying onto Godric's lap as he caught me. My cheeks burned and tingled as embarrasment flooded me, not knowing how to act I giggled nervously and looked up in to Godric's laughing face, his eyes shone and I thought how I would like to see him smile more. He suddenly gripped me tighter as he slowly brought our bodies closer obviously not wanting me to make another escape. "I've got you Bambi" Godric spoke huskily as he gave me a crooked smile. I smacked his arm at the same time his lips crashed to mine, butterflies erupted in my stomach, this kiss felt different than the others that I had recieved from him, this kiss felt desperate and domineering, he nipped at my bottom lip and I gasped allowing him to plunge his tongue into my mouth rubbing over mine sensually, I lost all thought as he gripped the back of my neck holding me in place his other hand pushing me closer to him from the small of my back. I jumped and squealed pulling away from Godric and off his lap as the door slammed open, Eric standing there his face grimacing for a moment before he saw the sheepish look on Alyssa's bright red face, he smirked in her direction "Awkward" he teased "you should hang a sign on the door or something, watching you dry hump is not the highlight of my day and I would very much like to skip that experience"

" I'd love to skip all the times I've witnessed u trying your pathetic flirting techniques on Sookie..and failing but we can't always get what we want can we? Which is quite obvious for you!" Alyssa snipped back making Godric smile proudly. Feeling brave from her win over Eric she swooped down and gave Godric a swift peck on the cheek before exciting the room giving Eric a sarcastic sympathetic pat in the shoulder as she went.

Eric turned back to Godric after watching Alyssa leave scowling. "I think we need a conversation" he said a little too brightly for Godric's liking.

 _Vacker en means beautiful one in Swedish (according to Google translate which may not be the best source, sorry)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, hope you are well! I apologise for such a long wait with updating this story, honestly I just had a mental block with where I was going with the story and didn't know how to continue, then I just lost interest in writing for a while, but my friend told me to get my arse in gear and gave me the largest nudge (basically a shove) to start writing again, I'm not happy with this chapter at all as I found it so difficult to write but here it is anyway, this one is for you Emma!**

The two vampires faced each other in the blacked out conference room blinking away the drowsiness that was consuming their bodies as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Let's get this over with then my child" Godric sighed with what appeared to be the hint of a sheepish grin playing around the edges of his lips, "our bodies require rest and I wish to dispel any concerns you may have before we succumb to exhaustion".

Eric shifted on his feet unsure how or where to begin, the awkward sensation creeping into his being felt unnatural and foreign to him and he was certain he was not enjoying feeling it.

"I need to understand your intentions with her Godric" Eric started "you are both as good as family to me and I fail to see how this will end well, this human is dear to me and I will not sit idly and see her used as your plaything that will be discarded once the novelty wears thin, as I have seen you do before, I'll be even more damned than I am if she is carelessly harmed in any sense by someone who's blood runs through my veins".

Eric hadn't meant to get angry, in fact he had every plan to stay collected yet by the end of his speech he felt the hum of fiery rage burn beneath his skin setting his every nerve on edge, he glowered at Godric and was not surprised to see Godric's usual calm face staring back. A moment of doubt crossed him that his outburst had been a tad extreme and he lowered his gaze embarrassed that his feelings had gotten the better of him, he was always taught by Godric to wear a mask when it came to his feelings and he had unwittingly let his façade slip for a moment in a haze of emotions towards his young ward.

There was a long pause before godric broke the silence that was penetrating the room and Eric was astonished to hear that there was a underlying hint of emotion and sincerity in his voice when he spoke, "I am not blind my son, I see how much she means to you, do you think I would easily discard her when I know that you consider her family? Do you think I would start this if I had only the smallest of hint of feeling towards her? I cannot claim to know what the future holds between her and I but I assure you my intentions are genuine and I would always treat her with the respect she deserves, it is not only you my son who would want to see her happy".

Eric jerked, his anger burning out almost immediately at the genuineness in his masters words, a slow grin crept across his face and he gave a short laugh releasing all the tension he hadn't realised he had been keeping, "that's all good then, you have my blessing if you ever felt the need to acquire it" he laughed slapping Godric on the shoulder before turning to the door to take his leave. As his hand touched the handle of the door Godric called out to him "Eric…" he glanced back "it is refreshing to see your feelings towards humans have thawed somewhat, she has changed you for the better, I sadly realise that i misguided you in teaching you to hide your feelings and brought hate upon you where there needn't have been any, I wronged you and for that I am sorry", not knowing how to respond to the sudden confession having exhausted all his boundaries for emotions, Eric only gave a curt nod in reply before exiting the room yet that was enough for the understanding between the two ancient vampires.

Sitting on the plane alone Alyssa felt anxious, she wished she was able to stay below in the holding area reserved for vampires during flights but her argument for the case fell on deaf ears. Flying was generally not the problem, she usually didn't mind flying, loved it even, yet the brick in her stomach was suppressing her excitement for returning home and seeing Pam who she missed dearly, something felt off and she glanced around nervously feeling jittery, the ping of the seatbelt alarm signalling she could remove the safety constriction had her shrieking out loud and jumping in her seat. "Are you alright love?" A pretty middle aged air hostess asked politely as she passed by hearing the young girl shriek, Alyssa's cheeks flared with embarrassment and she smiled coyly nodding, glancing around at the passengers in the proximity she saw many sympathetic eyes peeking at her so she lowered her gaze to the book she brought along hoping to get lost in the words of JRR Tolkien to calm her erratic nerves.

Half an hour into the flight she gave up on her book due to being physically unable to maintain any level of concentration, frustrated she slammed the book closed and leaned her head back against the chair shutting her eyes, that's when she realised why she had been so skittish, she felt it with such intensity that her heart rate picked up with such force she fought hard to breathe, the eyes that had been boring into her, watching her every move.

 **Please read and review if your are enjoying it! Sorry again for the wait!**


End file.
